Une chaude nuit d'étoiles
by flolive
Summary: OS La rencontre entre Séverus et Lily que j'ai imaginée. Cette fiction vient des nuits d'hpf. (Une heure pour écrire un os sur un thème). Le thème était "Oreillers".


Je retournais mon oreiller pour la 15e fois en une heure.

Le sommeil ne venait pas, l'ennui lui arrivait au pas de course et la solitude de toute manière avait toujours était là !

La fenêtre de ma chambre d'enfant était grande ouverte à cause de la chaleur étouffante du mois de juillet que même la nuit n'arrivait pas à atténuer.

Je décidais d'aller observer quelques minutes les étoiles, elles me permettaient toujours de m'évader, de ce Monde cruel dans lequel je vivais, pour quelques dizaine de minutes.

La nuit était calme, la lune éclairait le petit bassin du jardin où se reflétait les étoiles.

Tant de beauté simple, naturelle que je suis seul à remarquer, mes parents eux ne feront jamais attention à ça, comme ils ne font jamais attention à rien de toute façon...

Bizarrement ma contemplation eu l'effet inverse. Je me sentais plus seul, plus petit et plus insignifiant que jamais au milieu de tant de grandeur et de beauté. Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir m'envoler tout là haut, me retrouver au milieu des étoiles, quitter cette maison triste, cette misérable vie, cette colère et ce dégoût que je ressens tous les jours au fond de moi. Là haut j'oublierais tous mes malheurs, toute ma tristesse, toute cette douleur qui me ronge la peau jour après jour et surtout cette solitude qui me détruit jour après jour, qui ne me laisse jamais de répit et m'isole de plus en plus de ce qu'on appelle une vie.

Oublier voilà mon plus grand souhait !

« Mes jolies petites étoiles, s'il-vous-plaît faites moi oublier mon existence inexistante ! »

Je fermais les yeux aussi fort que je pu, j'espérais naïvement qu'en les rouvrant je serais loin de tout ça.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas... ce n'est jamais le cas...

« C'est impérieusement éperdument majestueux ! »

Quoi ? Qui a dis ça ? Je baisse ma tête et c'est là que je la vois.

Elle est allongée par terre, une main dans l'eau, son autre main sous sa tête qui repose sur un oreiller, les jambes étendues, parfaitement droite, elle regarde le ciel, ses magnifiques cheveux roux luisent dans la nuit.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans le jardin de mes parents, qui est elle ?

Ça doit être la fille des nouveaux voisins qui viennent d'emménager.

Elle est là seule, je ne l'ai pas vu apparaître. On dirait un petit ange qui m'a été envoyé par les étoiles. Peut être pour combler ma triste solitude, si c'est le cas, je dois aller à sa rencontre.

C'est comme si des panneaux lumineux en forme de flèche clignotaient dans sa direction, comme si les hiboux qu'on entendaient au loin, hurlaient « Cours, va la rejoindre, vite descends, elle t'attends ! »

Mais comment la rejoindre, mes parents entendraient les verrous.

Je sais, le bassin est juste en dessous de ma fenêtre, c'est peut être un signe, je ne suis pas si haut que ça, mon père atteint ma fenêtre si il lève son bras. Allez va-y, tu peux le faire. Saute ! Pour une fois dans ta vie fais quelque chose d'un peu fou, pour une fois désobéis. C'est pas toi qui t'es plaint tout à l'heure que tu étais seul ? Si ? Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et saute.

Oui d'accord mais je vais l'éclabousser. Bah dis lui de se pousser, allez !

« Heu excuse-moi, Bonsoir ! Heu tu peux te décaler un peu s'il-te plaît je vais sauter dans l'eau, ne pars pas juste décale toi un peu et attends que je sorte de l'eau s'il-te-plaît, ce serait vraiment gentil à toi ! »

Je n'ai jamais parlé aussi vite de toute ma vie, ma tirade est sortie toutes seule.

Elle a relevé la tête et me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Heu, bonsoir... désolée, je voulais pas déranger, mais ton bassin c'est comme si il m'appelait et puis il fait tellement chaud que j'avais besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur, mais... heu... je m'en vais, désolée ! »

« Non, non attends ne pars pas. Reste s'il-te-plaît, mais écarte toi un peu par contre. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas vraiment sauter quand même, t'es malade tu veux te tuer ? Ou pire tomber malade ? Je sais bien qu'il fait chaud mais quand même ! »

« J'arrive, attention dans trois... deux... un... Me voilà ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Je m'apprête à sauter, elle comprends et s'écarte à toute vitesse du bassin, juste avant que je saute.

«J'y crois pas même l'eau est chaude, enfin tiède. »

Je me dépêche de sortir. Elle me regarde horrifiée de ses grands yeux verts transpercents.

Je fonds comme neige au soleil, elle est définitivement un ange qui descend des étoiles !

« Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fais mal, t'es inconscient d'avoir sauté tu aurais pu te fendre le crâne ! »

Elle m'engueule comme une mère engueulerait un enfant, comme ma mère aurait du m'engueuler, se soucier de moi...

« Oui, oui ça va merci. »

Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais à cette heure dehors ? » Lui demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce (une nouveauté pour moi).

Elle ne me répondit pas, à la place elle me pris la main et m'emmena là où elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'allongea, m'entraînant avec elle.

Elle se replaça de la même manière, une main dans l'eau, sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle partagea avec moi. Mais elle garda son autre main dans la mienne.

Ce contact aussi simple soit-il, réchauffa mon corps instantanément (et mon cœur par la même occasion).

Elle resta silencieuse à regarder le ciel, les rares nuages et les étoiles. Mes yeux, quant à moi, passaient de son visage, à ses cheveux, puis à nos mains entrelacées, en passant par l'eau qui jouait avec la lune, pour finir par les étoiles qui brillaient plus que jamais dans le ciel.

Alors c'était ça le paradis ? J'avais finalement rejoint les étoiles dans le ciel, j'avais enfin réussi à quitter ce Monde pourri ?

Pourtant ma maison était encore là, ainsi que le jardin et je n'étais pas au milieu des étoiles mais en dessous d'elles.

Était-ce un rêve ? Pourtant la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne était bien réelle !

C'était pourtant son magnifique visage qui venait de se tourner vers moi et ses lèvres parfaites qui venaient de me sourire ! Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Je voulus savoir comment se prénommait mon petit ange:

« Quel est ton prénom ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

« Comme ça. »

« C'est plus marrant si on ne connaît pas nos prénoms respectifs, comme ça cela crée du mystère ! »

« Mais il faut bien que je puisse t'appeler. »

« Alors trouve moi un petit surnom, c'est plus intime comme ça en plus ! »

« Je t'ai déjà trouvé un surnom. »

« Ah oui, c'est quoi ? »

« Il n'y a plus de mystère si je te le dis. »

« Mais comment je vais savoir, que c'est moi que tu appelles ? »

« Tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas car il n'y a que moi qui t'appelleras comme ça. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Bah alors dis moi tous tes surnoms. »

« D'accord, alors on m'appelle: Mon cœur, mon chaton, ma princesse, mon canard, sœurette, marshmallow, Eli et Vava. Voilà ! Alors il en fait partie ? »

« Non, donc tu vois tu sauras que c'est moi qui t'appelle. »

« Ok et toi c'est quoi tes surnoms ? »

Mes surnoms à moi ? Heu attends que je réfléchisse. Alors j'ai eu droit à: Idiot, incapable, mal aimé, imbécile, accident, attardé, le crasseux, faible, mendiant, le squelette et le minable. J'ai eu plus de surnom qu'elle en tout cas.

« Aucun. »

« Aucun ?! Je vais t'en trouver un alors. Attends voir... ah je sais ! Désormais je t'appellerais Mon étoile ! »

« Mon étoile ! C'est super mignon ça comme surnom ! Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle rougit un peu avant de me répondre:

« Bah si je suis sortie et donc que je t'ai rencontré, c'est parce que je voulais voir les étoiles, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un truc entre nous comme ça... Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« SI ! Si j'adore au contraire, merci ! »

Elle me sourit à nouveau et pour une des premières fois de ma vie je lui répondis en souriant à mon tour.

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez moi tous vos avis._


End file.
